


First Date

by RaeRose



Series: Sea-Green Nerd [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRose/pseuds/RaeRose
Summary: The first date for Percy and Spencer.Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters. They belong to their respected creators. I just came up with the storyline.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Spencer Reid
Series: Sea-Green Nerd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	First Date

Location: New York City

The moon tried its best to outshine the bright lights of New York City, but even with the full moon, it was no use. New York City was known for its bright lights that was true, but Percy guess that people forgot that as beautiful as the lights were, nothing really beat the glorious sight of nature.

Maybe that was the reason Percy always tried not look to the sky. Not just because of his fear that naturally came with being a son of Poseidon, but because as beautiful as the lights were, nothing could truly hide the sight of all the pollution. The thick fog hanged over the city like a dark cloud of poison, waiting patiently to descend fully on the unsuspecting victims.

Yet at the same time, Percy couldn’t go full out nature date. Even though he wasn’t sure if Spencer was a clear-sighted mortal like Percy’s mother, that didn’t mean he wanted to be distracted from his date because some stupid monster came running through. *Cough Minotaur cough*

“-cy?”

“What was that?” Percy thought to himself confused.

“ercy?”

“Hello, random voice?”

“Percy!” A hand waved in front of his face yanking him away from his thoughts.

“Crap! Sorry, Spencer,” Percy grabbed Spencer’s waving hand moving to the side away from the passing people, he gently pulled Spencer closer. “I got lost in my head.”

Spencer hummed, slowly letting his eye trail up and down Percy’s body. For a passerby, it may seem like Spencer was checking Percy out, but Percy could tell that wasn’t what Spencer was doing.

“ADHD.” Spencer blurted out. “That’s what is right? I mean, earlier you were going through so many things that we could do tonight and then you got lost in your thoughts, but you were still aware of where we were walking that you didn’t even walking into a single person.”

Percy always knew he was attracted to smart people; he couldn’t help it. While he was known for being street smart, there was something so enticing about the sight of Spencer figuring something out. He could honestly say that Spencer had to be the smartest, the most beautiful being he has ever encounter. Even Athena and all those other Gods and Goddess had nothing on him. (Of course, he would never admit that. He wanted Spencer safe and sound and most importantly, in his arms!)

“By the Gods, you are incredible,” Percy said breathlessly.

Blushing brightly, Spencer turned his head away, but not before Percy caught the pleased smile on his face.

“So I’m assuming that is a yes?” Spencer teased.

Chuckling, “Yes, I have ADHD plus the not so fun dyslexia.”

“What were you thinking about?” Spencer asked curiously.

Backing away, Percy started to guide Spencer down the road. “I was trying to figure out the best place to take you out on a date. I mean, my idea of an ideal date would be a nice walk-through Central Park. The nature, the open skies, and the fresh air would be an amazing way to get to know someone else, but that’s only a safe trip during the day. So we are now going to the second-best place.”

Humming in thought, Spencer allowed Percy to guide him to this mysterious place. Spencer knew he should be more cautious since he did just meet Percy, but something about Percy made him know that there was no safer place than where he was right then. So with that, he pushed his BAU instincts away.

“How far away is it?” Spencer inquired. Even though he pushed his BAU instincts down, he still wanted to be safe.

“Luckily for us,” Percy stopped in front of a building and pulled Spencer into his arms so that Spencer’s back was against his chest. “We are here.”

Looking up at the building, Spencer only had to take a single glance to figure out what Percy had planned for the night. It wasn’t even his eidetic memory that clued him in rather the figure skating window art on the front entrance doors.

“Is it even open?” Spencer tried to discreetly find a way out.

“Of course. I know the owners.” Percy smiled as if he knew something Spencer didn’t. Reaching into his back pocket, Percy pulled out a ring of rings. It was like something from a movie, hundreds of different keys jiggled as Percy went through them looking for a specific key. How he knew which one to look for Spencer didn’t even know. He wasn’t even sure if his eidetic memory would help to solve them.

“Um?” Spencer tried to find the right way to ask about the keys.

Chuckling, Percy stopped messing with the keys. “Maybe if tonight turns out well, I'll tell you all about it. I can't have you knowing all my secrets just yet.”

“Fine,” Spencer pouted.

A small “ah-ha” from Percy and the door was unlocked.

“Come on,” Percy grabbed Spencer’s hand and pulled him along. The lights remained off with only the outside lights somewhat showing the way, but it didn’t seem like it made much of a difference for Percy since he just continued to walk confidently to some unknown area. Walking through another set of double door entrances, the area was now pitch black. Spencer tightened his grip on Percy’s hand.

“Don’t worry, just a little bit farther and we’ll be in the more personal skating rink. It’s pretty much the only skating rink that has lights that won’t reach the front entrance. Don’t want people outside thinking we are fully open, now do we?”

Humming in understanding, Spencer fully let himself trust in Percy; letting go of that last bit of resistance.

Another small “ah-ha” then Percy informs Spencer, “Okay, I found the light switch, but I’m going to cover your eyes so your eyes don’t get hurt.”

Humming again in understanding, Spencer felt Percy’s hand cautiously touching Spencer’s chin before trailing to his eyes then covering them. Even with the hand over his eyes, Spencer still flinched from the bright lights shining through the cracks between Percy’s fingers.

“Sorry about that.” Percy rubbed his own eyes to get rid of the small black spots, “So what do you think?”

In all honesty, the ice rink was amazing, but with how amazing it was, the only thing that really caught his eye was, “You really love the sea.”

Laughing in an attempt to cover his blush, Percy looked out at the rink, “Actually this rink is the family rink so it’s not just my own likes. See, the lighting area? And the dark area with the skulls?” Percy pointed out to two areas on either side of his sea designed area. “Those belong to my cousins. Thalia and Jason for the lighting area then Nico and Hazel have the dark skulls area.”

Spencer continued to look at the different designated areas, he counted over thirteen large areas with plenty of smaller areas being included.

“Come on, let’s get our skates!” Percy said excitedly while pulling Spencer to a little building thing that showcased all sorts of different skates.

“Um, Percy?” Spencer called to Percy hesitantly.

Stopping immediately at the hesitation in Spencer’s voice, Percy turned to Spencer making sure Spencer could see that he was giving him his full attention.

“I’ve… I’ve never ice skated before…” Spencer quietly confessed.

Smiling gently, Percy let go of Spencer’s hand to instead wrap his arm in what he deemed the safe done in the middle of Spencer’s back. “I promise I won’t let you fall.” The words held so much more than either expected, but neither of them felt uncomfortable about it.

“Ok, ok, let’s give it a go.” It was Spencer’s turn to pull Percy towards the skates, “Come on, Percy! Before I chicken out.”

Laughing in delight, Percy quickly matched strides with Spencer. A quick inquiring about Spencer’s shoe size, Percy turned on the buildings light and grabbed the two pair of skates.

Guiding Spencer to the closest entrance into the actual rink, Percy nudged Spencer to take a seat on the stands. “Do you want to put them on or shall I help you?”

A small giggle fell from Spencer’s lips as he pushed Percy away, “I’m no Cinderella.”

“Aww,” Percy whined playfully while taking off his own shoes. “But you could easily be the most beautiful person at the ball.”

Giggling under his breath, Spencer double check that his skates were on good, but with no previous knowledge of putting ice skates on he still wasn’t sure if they were on correctly.

“Percy? Are these on correctly?”

Giving his laces on last tug, Percy turned to check over Spencer’s skates. Nodding, “Yup. You tied them up great. They aren’t tied to tight?” Percy easily stood up and helped Spencer to his feet.

Shaking his head, “I don’t think so…” Spencer latched onto Percy’s broad shoulders. “How the hell am I supposed to even make it into the rink?”

Laughing, Percy grabbed Spencer around his waist and lifted him into his arms. Walking as if he didn’t have a grown ass man in his arms, Percy opened the gate before gently placing Spencer onto the ice. Never once letting him go.

“Or we could do that…” Spencer blushed.

“Alright, you think you got your balance?”

“As long as you keep holding me, yes.” Spencer didn’t even try to lie.

“How about I just hold your hands?” Percy chuckled.

Nodding in acceptance, Spencer moved a little bit as to grab onto the wall and let Percy through and onto the ice. Seeing a hand in his peripheral vision, Spencer latched onto Percy’s hand.

“Okay so the key to ice skating is finding your balance.” Percy began explains, all the while slowly guiding Spencer away from the wall by skating slowly backwards.

“Oh, well that’s bad.” Spencer looked up from his feet, “Even on my own two feet on actual dry land, I’m like a gangly horse.”

“Well it’s a good thing I love horses.” Percy started to discreetly go a little faster. “How about we play twenty questions to get your mind off worrying about falling?”

“Ok,” Spencer said shakily, “Um, favorite color?”

“Easy, blue.” Percy grinned. “Yours?

“The brown of old well-read books. Occupation?”

“I’m going to be like a fae and give you a half truth.” Percy confessed.

Titling his head in confusion, Spencer lifted his eyebrow.

“My occupation is a real bad motivator for people to try and date me.” Percy let go of one of Spencer’s hands to rub the back of his neck. Seeing that Spencer was more interesting in Percy, he positioned himself slowly to not gain Spencer’s attention so he could skate next to him. “Well that and my looks.”

“Well I can understand about the looks…” Spencer mumbled, not realizing he could be heard. “But go ahead, Mr. Fae.”

“I’m sort of a jack of all trades. All of my family work in so many areas that if they are interested in a new area then we work in that area. So I sort of learn and work in all sorts of areas with them.”

“That sounds fun. I work with the FBI.” Spencer snuck a look at Percy expecting something very different than the awed look he was getting. Confessing about being a part of the FBI was hard enough, he didn't want to scare Percy away by telling him about being in the BAU.

“That’s amazing! So your not keeping your smarts to yourself, but actively using it to help others? I’m guessing based on the gun in your sweater.”

Sheepishly smiling at Percy, he nodded. “Sorry I don’t go anywhere without it. But yes, I originally wanted to do something else, but then I went to a seminar where I met my old mentor and then I wanted nothing more than to join the FBI.”

Time moved along, but neither men noticed. They spent hours skating together, well Percy skating while discreetly pulling Spencer along. They learned so much about each other, but no matter how much they talked it was never enough. A yawn here and a yawn there, skates were pulled off and left on the counter, sleepily grabbing some spare blankets, crawling into the others arms on the top of the stands, they talked some more. Finally eyes closed and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

PJ-SR-PJ-SR

Hushed words were whispered, well ok that’s a lie. A conversation was being held by three individuals huddled by the entrance door to the family rink. None of them were anywhere close to silent, but the two sleeping individuals were dead tired so the conversationists were lucky.

“Who’s that with Percy?” A beach blonde girl asked.

“Who cares! How about how long have they been here?” A girl to the right of the blond asked. Her hair dark as night, but her eyes blue as the sky.

“The video cameras show them coming in around eleven last night. They apparently skated for a while before falling asleep around five this morning.” A smaller emo boy stated from his place in the shadows a little way off to the girls’ left.

The blonde-haired girl pulled a cell phone out of her pocket, taping away for a while before stating, “I found a video of them talking at the Sea Café.”

“Should we wake them?” The emo boy asked.

Before any of the three individuals could come up with a messed-up plan to wake the couple, a cell phone went off. The ringing continued until it finally stopped. The silence didn’t really last long before it started up again.

The three individuals watched as the man on top of their cousin/best friend started to wiggle and fumble around before pulling the cell phone out from his front pocket. Somehow along the way, he accept the call and placed it on speaker.

“SPENCER!” A deep voice yelled through the phone which was right next to the supposed “Spencer’s” ear. Yanking the phone away, Spencer hissed in the pain.

“Seriously, Derek?” Spencer grumbled. Wiggling again to get into a more comfortable position, Spencer reached down for the fallen blanket to cover himself and Percy better. He really should be worried about falling asleep on top of him, but he was too tired (and comfortable) to care. “That was my ear.”

“Oh thank God, Pretty Boy.” Derek’s voice dripped with relief. “Where are you? Hotch and I went over to your room this morning for breakfast but you never answered. We thought you were still sleeping until JJ came down and said you never even slept in the damn bed to begin with!”

Spencer knew he was in trouble by the way Derek’s voice got increasingly loud and mad towards the end. “So… um… Please calm down, I can explain.” Spencer pleaded.

“Sorry, Pretty Boy. Tell m-” Derek’s voice cut off, but the sound of multiple voices overlapping could be heard. “Never mind, Hotch says to get to the hotel. You got an hour to pack before we head to the jet.”

Nodding, Spencer acknowledged Derek’s words before hanging up. Looking down at the wide-awake Percy, Spencer smiled sadly. “I really didn’t want our date to end.” Spencer confessed.

“Well we’ll just have to go on another, won’t we?” Percy’s voice was deep from sleep.

Leaning down, Spencer snuggled into Percy’s chest. “You would travel all the way to D.C. to take me out on a second date?”

“Wait, Virginia D.C.?” Percy shot up into a sitting position rather than the reclined position he was in before.

“Yes what other D.C.?” Spencer sassed.

The couple ignored the snort of amusement that came from the group by the door.

“I’m moving there next year. My stepdad has a job there and my mom followed him. I have to finished off some stuff here with my work, but they asked me and the emo kid over there to follow along.” Percy tilted his head towards the group.

“That’s cause she doesn’t trust the both of you!” The sky eyed girl shouted back, laughing when the beach blonde pushed her for ruining the moment.

“Shut up, Pinecone Face!” The emo boy growled.

“So I’ll fly out whenever your free and take you out on a date until I move down there.” Percy suddenly turned shy, “If you want to that is?”

“Yes!” Spencer hugged him, “But uh Percy?”

Percy hummed in acknowledgement.

“Who are they?” Spencer pointed at the group.

Groaning in defeat, Percy grabbed onto Spencer’s waist and stood up with him in his arms. He already was being forced to say goodbye long before he wanted to so he should be allowed some leeway. Kicking the blankets off of his feet, he started walking down the stands towards his cousins and best friend. “I was hoping if we ignored them long enough, they would go away.”

“Yeah right!” The emo kid butted in.

“Hey Annabeth, isn’t this Percy’s first date?” The sky eyed girl asked amused beyond belief.

“It is!” Annabeth crowed.

Again ignoring them and secretly hoping Spencer didn't catch that, Percy stopped in front of the group and set Spencer down on the ground. “These two freaks are my cousins, Thalia and Nico and she is Annabeth- my best friend.” He pointed to each one as they waved. “Now let’s get you back to your hotel before your team tracks you down.”

Spencer was only able to give a slight smile and a wave before Percy was guiding him out of the building. Pulling Spencer closer to himself, Percy wrapped his arm around Spencer’s waist. “Sorry, but I know you only have an hour to get your things ready and I really didn’t think you want to be questioned by my family so early.”

“And you didn’t want them giving embarrassing stories about you.” Spencer teased.

Laughing, Percy couldn’t help but to place a small kiss onto Spencer’s temple. “Yes,” he blushed at his actions and looked away. “There is that too.”

Sneaking a peak at Spencer, Percy was delighted to see him blushing with a small smile on his face.

They walked in silence, but there was so much hope for their future. A future they would hopefully have together. It seemed so sudden to feel so strongly, but something felt right for them both. With an exchange of phone numbers and emails, they tried to go their separate ways. But it was too hard. A sigh of despair from one and a sigh of trying to gather his courage from another. Finally, a kiss that meant everything to them. A kiss that would hold each other to their promise for the next time they meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters. They belong to their respected creators. I just came up with the storyline.


End file.
